Many people would benefit from additional education, but are not able to attend traditional institutions of learning. To serve people with such circumstances, learning institutions make education opportunities available online, via the Internet. Putting education opportunities online allows these opportunities to be accessed by a greater number of students than are able to attend classes at a traditional campus of an institution of learning.
Learning institutions spend valuable resources creating learning material to make available online. Such online learning material can stored in formats that take advantage of common capabilities of client computing systems, such as Portable Document Format (PDF) readers, video players, audio players, Adobe Flash players, Java interpreters, and other functionality with which a client device may be configured. However, if a client device is not configured with particular technology required to access a particular format of learning material, the user of the client device will not be able to access the learning material via the client device.
Furthermore, all formats of educational content may not be suitable for all users, e.g., given their disabilities or personal preference. For example, a user that is hearing-impaired may not benefit from educational content provided in audio format. Many times, a user with a disability is not able to benefit from educational courses that are created for the general population of users, and must instead take educational courses that are specially designed for users with that disability. Learning institutions may be required to spend extra time and effort to produce educational content that meets users' special needs or personal preference.
Thus, it would be beneficial to make educational content that is created for the general population of students more widely available, i.e., to cater to specific capabilities of client devices and to the needs of individual users.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.